Ooh La Love
by talkinglik3at33n
Summary: Cat and Jade take a field trip to The City of Love and something amazing happens. Cade.
1. Chapter One

**A/N:** It's been a while since I've written a story and I had this weird idea in my head so I just had to write about it. It's kind of a AU story but not entirely. Thank you for reading and let me know what your thoughts are on the story. Thank you and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or the characters, I'm just writing this story for the fun of it.

* * *

When flying on a plane for the first time, some people will say that turbulence is like a bump in the road. Other people will say that it feels like they're in the middle of a deadly earthquake. Turbulence is known for frightening people but Jade West wasn't frightened at all. To Jade, turbulence on a plane felt like a massage chair in a spa. While everyone else is terrified and anxious, Jade is calmly listening to music on her PearPhone.

She wasn't worried that the plane might crash or spiral out of control. She wasn't scared of the shaky turbulence or the way the lights flickered due to the weather. Jade West was not scared at all. She was perfectly calm with her music playing loudly in her ears. Her friends, on the other hand, were suffering severely.

"I don't feel too good. I think I'm going to throw up," Tori Vega says. Tori, which is short for Victoria, is one of Jade's good friends. Although Jade would never admit it out loud to anyone, she trusted and appreciated Tori a lot.

"You afraid of heights or something?" Jade asks, taking out her headphones.

"No it's not the height, it's the turbulence. I can feel it in my stomach," Tori explains. Her natural tan cheeks were now a nauseating green color and her eyes were flooded with water. Her hand is currently covering up her mouth and oxygen seems to be the only thing that she needs but can't have. It was obvious to say that she did not look very well.

"Oh God! Move out of the way!" She yelled out, while quickly unbuckling her seatbelt. She stood up from her seat and ran to the small bathroom to throw up her food.

Jade only laughed at the poor, young girl and continued to admire the lovely view that the window displayed. She had a great seat that came with a window and a small DVD player. She was able to sit with her friends instead of annoying, talkative toddlers. She was satisfied because she could see the beautiful scenery that was just below her feet.

Clouds covered and hid giant mountain peaks. Waves in the Atlantic Ocean were a beautiful turquoise and they danced peacefully. Grass that was greener that Jades eyes, covered up almost everything and trees taller than the highest mountain were plastered everywhere. Jade couldn't see any actual people because she was over a hundred feet in the air so they all looked like tiny, little stick figures. All she could see is the snowy clouds and that is enough to make her happy.

"I hope Tori is okay," Jades best and craziest friend, Cat Valentine says. How they became friends is a mystery to everyone because they are so dissimilar.

Jade has long black hair that curls up at the bottom and green highlights. She felt that green highlights went well with her natural black hair, especially since her name was Jade. Two small studs are pierced on her left eyebrow and colorful tattoos covered her entire right arm. She has shiny emerald eyes that can make a person become hypnotized and enthralled. She has a voice of an angel and talent that can even blow Simon Cowell's mind. Her style of clothing consists of mostly black and some of her fellow classmates would discuss whether she is Punk or Goth but no one really can distinguish the difference. Jade doesn't care what people say about her and she didn't give a damn about her bad reputation or attitude. She was intimidating and she liked the fact that people were scared of her.

Cat, on the other hand, is the complete opposite of Jade. Cat, unlike Jade, has straight maroon hair that makes her stand out from any crowd. She's terrified of needles so she has no tattoos and she thinks that piercings leaves nasty scars on peoples skin. She has eyes that are the same color as a Hershey's chocolate bar and no one could say no to them. She isn't very good at acting, but when she opens up her mouth to sing, a crowd of people form and cheer her on. She only wears bright colors like pink, red, yellow, and white and she seldom wears anything black. Cat does care about what people say about her and she doesn't take criticism very well. She's tries to cheer everyone up by being optimistic and seeing the silver lining in every situation. She strives for happiness and tries to be friendly with everyone she meets.

They say that opposites attract and although it's very hard to believe, this statement is very true. Cat and Jade are living proof that two people that have different backgrounds, different personalities, different styles of living, and different opinions can get along well. Cat and Jade have been friends for three years and by now, everyone knows that they are best friends, even though Jade still doesn't want to admit it.

"Oh she'll be fine. She's just being a baby," Jade says and Cat just shakes her head.

"I'm so excited! I would always have dreams about being in Paris and now I'm finally going," Cat exclaims. That was another thing that made Cat different from Jade. Cat would always wear her feeling and emotions on her sleeves whereas Jade would build up huge walls and hide her true feelings from everyone.

"I hate to say it but I'm excited to. I heard the food is amazing in France," Jade says. This wasn't Jade's first time flying out of state but this was her first time flying out of the country and she was feeling very eager to see someplace new.

"Oh Jade, is that all you really care about? Don't you care about the beautiful scenery? The diverse culture? The romance and passion? The love?"

"Romance and love only happens in fairy tales. That kind of stuff doesn't happen in real life," Jade retorts, crossing her arms.

"That's not true, you mustn't think like that. You'll never find love if you think it doesn't exist," Cat says, looking at Jade with a serious look on her face. Jade stares at Cat with a shocked expression on her face and for a second, she thought that Cat was being rational but she quickly dismissed her advice.

"Whatever. I'm just happy I don't have to pay for anything. Can you imagine how much this all cost?"

"I don't know maybe thousands or millions, I'm not sure but I'm happy that Sikowitz did this for us. I have a feeling that it'll be worth every penny," Cat says and a few minutes go by in silence.

Jade puts her headphones back in her ears but she keeps the music at a low volume just in case someone wants to talk to her. Cat silently reads a book next to Jade and tries not to make too much noise. Tori eventually returns to her seat and plays on her phone for a few minutes before falling asleep next to André, who is also one of Jades friends. Everyone stays this way for the majority of the plane ride, until the sun sets and the moon appears.

"I'm felling kind of sleepy. How about you?" Cat ask, nudging Jade with her shoulder. Jade takes out her headphones once again and turns to look at Cat.

"No, I had a cup of coffee before we left so I'm going to be awake for a while. But if you're sleepy then maybe you should go to sleep," Jade says it as if it weren't the most obvious advice.

"Okay, wake me up when we land," Cat says and Jade nods her head. She was about to put her headphones back in her ears but she stopped moving when she felt something heavy land on her left shoulder.

She turned her head to see that Cat had rested her small head on her left shoulder. Jade didn't even allow people to touch her let alone use her shoulder as a pillow but she didn't mind it when Cat rested her head in the crook of her neck. In fact, Jade felt a strange sense of comfort and a small smile managed to form on Jades lips. They were going to be stuck on this plane for more than twelve hours so she might as well let the girl sleep. She tried not to move too much because she didn't want to wake up the little redhead from her nap. She sat very still, hoping that Cat was having a peaceful dream. She put her headphones in and continued to look out the window for the rest of the flight.


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N:** Thank you to all the people that reviewed, followed, and favorite my story. I really appreciate; it means a lot.

* * *

It is 11:00 p.m. and no matter how many cups of coffee Jade consumed, she still managed to fall asleep. She laid her head down against the small glass window while another girl rested her head on Jades shoulder. Jade didn't mind the fact that someone was sleeping on her because that someone was her best friend. If it were anybody else, Jade would have screamed or brutally injured them for using her as a pillow but since it was just Cat, she let it slide. Her music was still playing in her ears but she was able to tune out all of the noises around her and fall asleep. She dreams that she is in Paris and while walking in the streets, she meets someone. This someone doesn't have a name or a face but Jade feels like she has known this person for all her life. Before Jade can figure out who her mysterious lover is, a loud bell rings on the plane and interrupts her dreams. She slowly opens her eyes and takes out her headphones for good. The loud bell rings again and a soft voice comes on the intercom to announce their arrival.

"Good evening everyone. We will be landing in approximately five minutes so all electronic devices should be turned off. Everyone should have their seatbelts on and please remain in your seat until you hear the bell ring. Thank you for choosing Southwest and welcome to Paris," the flight attendant gives everyone a warm welcome and Jade quickly turns off her Pearphone. She gently touches Cat shoulder and shakes her lightly to wake her up.

"Hey Cat get up," Jade says in soft whisper.

"What? Where are we?" The girl asks, clearly confused. She lifts her head up and yawns tiredly.

"We're in Paris," was all Jade had to say because she knew that was enough to make Cat go crazy.

"Oh my God, we're here! I can't believe it! We're actually in Paris!" Cat exclaims jumping up and down in her seat like a child in a candy store. Jade was about to say something snarky but she didn't want to spoil the girls mood, so she chose to laugh at her enthusiasm instead of making fun of it. The two girls were wide awake now and they couldn't wait until the plane landed.

The vast plane slowed down and came to an abrupt stop. The pilot managed to land the plane without causing any damage to the passengers or to the plane. Even though they had landed safely, the passengers still had to wait a few minutes before they could get off. Everyone was anxious to get out and see what Paris had to offer but they had to be patient until the bell rang.

"Oh come on! I want to go outside now and see all the pretty lights," Cat groaned, impatiently. Cat was one of the several people who were ready to explore but she was very exasperated.

"Calm down, they'll be ringing the bell in just a minute," Jade said. Jade was very eager to explore Paris but she was more patient than Cat and she knew that the flight attendants were trying to make sure that everything was safe.

Soon after Jade had said that, the sound of a bell ringing came on the speakers and everyone got up from their seats. Passengers opened up the small compartments and grabbed their carry-on items. All Jade brought on the plane was her small bag that contained her phone, headphones, a pack of gum, and her wallet. Her suitcases were waiting for her in baggage claim, so she unblocked her seatbelt and got up from her seat.

Cat, Tori, and the rest of Jades friends followed suit. They all grabbed their carry-on items and exited the plane. Once everyone stepped inside the airport, the man who paid for the whole entire trip finally spoke up.

"Okay children, listen up. Everyone follow the signs, they should lead you to the baggage claim. Once everyone has all their suitcases, I will call a cab and we will drive to our hotel," Sikowitz, the greatest and craziest teacher of all time, states.

Erwin Sikowitz is the Theatre Arts teacher at Hollywood Arts. He's also everyone's favorite teacher for many reasons, one of them being because he chose to take a couple of his students on a class trip to Paris with him. He has only a few hairs on his head and his clothes resemble a hobo's. He always has a coconut in his hand and he has been called "crazy" and a "psycho" numerous times. He's in his late thirties and he's not much of a ladies man but he has a virtuous heart.

"If we all stick together then everything should be good," he says and with that being said, everyone follows the signs.

Jade was so happy that the signs were in English because she knew that she would have gotten misplaced if they were just in French. This airport was so enormous and overwhelming. Jade had only been to a few airports and they were fairly big, but this one was the biggest out of all them. There were more people, more planes, and more tourists. She should have known that it was going to be crowed. It is Paris after all.

Jade and her friends retrieved all of their belongings without any accidents and Sikowitz had to call four taxi cabs in order to bring everyone's luggage to the hotel. Cat and Jade were in a taxi by themselves and their luggage was placed firmly in the trunk. There taxi driver looked to be in his early twenties and he had a thick French accent.

"Were to madame?" The taxi driver asks and that's when Jade begins to panic.

"Oh shit, do you know the name of our hotel? Sikowitz didn't say what it was," Jade asks. She felt stupid for not asking earlier but it was too late.

"I think it's called L Hotel or something like that? I'm not sure," Cat says, sounding uncertain.

"Ah, the L'Hôtel Paris," the taxi driver says and Jade sighs in relief. "It's the best hotel in Paris. You girls are going to love it."

Both girls relaxed and enjoyed the short ride to their hotel. It was nighttime, probably close to midnight, and lights were illuminated everywhere. Silver statues were on every corner and large fountains stood in the center at every park. Accordions were being played in a soft melody and the aromas from the restaurants were delightful. Jade couldn't wait for tomorrow. She was going to explore a whole new realm.

"Here you are madame," the taxi driver says and when the car stopped, both girls became speechless. Two tall lamp lights stood in between the large hotel and a huge fountain, the size of the taxi cab, was in the center. Numerous trees encircled the hotel and freshly mowed grass covered up the ground for miles.

"This isn't a hotel, this is a fucking mansion," Jade says, under her breath. She was stunned beyond belief.

"It looks more like a castle to me," Cat inputted, feeling stunned as well.

"I'm glad you girls like it. Just wait until you see the inside," the taxi driver says. He gets out of the car and gets the luggage for the two girls. Jade was smart enough to exchange her cash before the trip so she was able to pay the man in Euros.

"Thank you very much and I hope you girls enjoy your time here," the man says and he drives away to pick up another passenger. For a few minutes, neither girl made a move. They both stood in front of the large hotel in silence. Both of them stared and admired the beautiful hotel. Cat was the first one to speak and break the silence.

"We'd better go inside. I'm sure the others will be waiting for us," she says and they make their way inside the huge castle.


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: **Chapter three is here and I hope everyone enjoys this one.

* * *

Jade hadn't even walked inside her room yet but she was sure that this was the best hotel in the world. Freshly polished furniture from 1850 is placed in the main lobby and crystal chandeliers were hanged up high in the celling. Maroon curtains, that shielded the windows, matched the lenient carpet and the air was filled with joy. Jade couldn't wait to see her room now. If the main lobby was striking, then her room must be magnificent.

"Alright is everyone here?" Sikowitz asks. He looks around the room and counts the heads of everyone standing in the front entrance. Once he sees that everyone is in the right place he continues with his speech.

"Now since there are a total of eight students, everyone will have to share a room," he confesses and everyone groans.

"Do we at least get to have our own beds?" Tori asks, curiously.

"I believe so but I'm not entirely sure. If you have one bed in your room, come to me and I will see if I can change the rooms," he says. Jade didn't mind sharing a room with one of her friends but she desperately wanted to have a bed to herself. She hoped that she would get lucky and receive a room with two beds.

"I have all your keys in my hand and if you lose them then you will have to pay a hundred euros for a replacement. If you protect this as if it were your most prized possession then you should be alright," he says and he hands everyone a small silver key.

"Wow, I didn't know they give you actual keys," Jade said, while examining her key. It was small enough to fit in the palm of her hand and it was a little rusty but it was still very amusing. She was happy to use an actual key instead of a plastic card.

"Now as for who sleeps with you…let's see. Beck you room with Andre. Tori you room with your sister Trina and Robbie you room with Sinjin. "

"What about me?" Cat asks, even though the answer was standing next to her.

"Cat you're with Jade. You two will be sleeping together," Sikowitz says and Cat couldn't stop the red blush from growing in her cheeks. Jade ignored Sikowitz's comment and pretended to look disinterested.

"Your room number is on your key and if you have any questions, you can come to me or you can talk to the Receptionist," Sikowitz informs and everyone nods their heads in understanding. Once Sikowitz is done giving out instructions Jade turns to Cat and gives her a small smile.

"Well, let's go see our room," she says and they start to look for the elevator but they never find it.

"Umm, where are the elevators?" Jade asks the receptionist at the front desk.

"There are no elevators, you have to take the stairs," the receptionist says. Jade turned her head to see a big spiral staircase that went up five floors. She was surprised that she didn't notice the staircase before because it was right in front of her the whole time.

"We have to carry our suitcases all the way up there?" Cat asked, disbelieving.

"Oh no, we have Porters who will bring your suitcases into your room, so you don't have to worry," the receptionist says and Cat sighed in relief.

Cat and Jade were the first ones to walk up the stairs. Just like the curtains, the stairs were maroon and had a floral pattern. While they were walking up the stairs, Jade had to stop and count how many steps that had taken. She had counted up to two hundred steps by the time she reached her floor and she was already exhausted. She sighed heavenly when she finally saw the door to her room.

"Is this the right room?" Cat asked.

"I think so," Jade says. She pulled out her key and saw that the number "243" was written on the key and the door. "Yep this is it," she says and she places the key inside the lock. She opens the door and Jade lets Cat enter the room first.

"Oh my God," were the only words that Cat could say. The room was big enough to hold an elephant and Sikowitz must have spent a fortune for it. The first thing Cat noticed when she walked in wasn't the huge chandelier that was just above her head or the nice loveseats and furniture. The first thing that caught her eye was the big king-sized four post bed.

"What? What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing, it's just-"

"Is the room ugly?"

"No, it's not ugly, it's beautiful. It's just…there's only one bed," Cat said and Jade finally walks into the room. She does a quick glance around the room and her eyes quickly land on the single king-sized bed. She sighs in frustration and bites her bottom lip.

"Oh great, first we have to share a room together and now we have to sleep in the same bed. This day could not get any worse."

"I can sleep on one of the couches if it really bothers you-"

"No, don't be stupid. I'll just go downstairs and ask for another room. That way I won't have to suffer," Jade says and she could see the hurt look on Cat's face but she didn't bothering apologizing.

Jade didn't understand why she was feeling so frazzled. She had spent the night at Cat's house many times and she would always sleep in Cat's bed. She didn't mind before so why is it that when she has to share a bed with Cat now she feels nervous and distressed? Jade couldn't figure out why she was feeling so bizarre for the life of her. She just wanted to calm down and in order for her to do that, she needed to have her own bed.

"I'll be back, just stay here," she says quickly before Cat could protest. She grabs her key and walks out the door, leaving Cat all by herself.

She felt horrible for being mean to Cat but she just couldn't share a bed with her. The last time she spent the night at Cat's house she had to sleep in her bed. While sleeping in Cat's bed, she had a weird dream about the little redhead. It was a dream that she wish she hadn't had because it made her feel things that she didn't want to feel. It was a dream that made her feel dirty and she tried her hardest to bury it in her mind. She didn't want to have a repeat of last time so she needed to have a room with two beds.

"Hi excuse me, I have on bed in my room and I was wondering if I can switch to a room with two beds?" Jade asks the receptionist at the main lobby.

"Let me check and see if there is a room available," the receptionist says and Jade crossed her fingers. She prayed to the gods in heaven and wished to all of the fairies that she could get a room with two beds but unfortunately, the spirits weren't on her side.

"I'm sorry but all the rooms are full. If you want a rollaway bed then-"

"No, there's no need for that. I'll just have to share," Jade says, sounding defeated. She leaves the lobby and climbs up the stairs for the second time today.

She opens the door to her room and sees that Cat is already in her pajamas. She has on a pink Victoria Secret tank top and matching shorts that barely cover up thighs. Her maroon hair is slicked back into a tight ponytail and she's sitting on the bed criss cross applesauce style.

"The suitcases came in while you were gone," she says, pointing to the two large suitcases on the ground.

"Oh great," was all Jade could say. Her eyes were glued to Cat's shorts and no matter how disrespectful it was she couldn't stop staring.

"Jade? Did you hear what I said?"

"Huh? Uh, no what did you say?" Jade asked. She quickly moves her eyes from Cat and stares at the floral carpet.

"I wanted to know if you were able to switch the rooms."

"Oh no, all of the rooms are full. It looks like Sikowitz was right. We have to sleep together." Jade continues to stands by the door while Cat stays seated on the bed. A few minutes go by in silence until Cat starts to unfold the sheets.

"Are you going to bed now?"

"Yeah I'm tired," Cat says, while getting under the covers. She faces Jade and looks at her before speaking.

"You know you can join me if you like," she says, giving Jade a small smile. Jade smirks in return and raises her eyebrow.

"Do I really have a choice? I kind of have to join you."

"Well, you could sleep on the floor," Cat jokes and Jade chuckles.

"No way, move over." She takes off her shirt and jeans and gets in bed with nothing on except for her her black boy shorts and black tank top.

Jade lies down on the soft mattress and covers herself up with the clean satin sheets. She turns around so her back is facing Cat and she tries to stretch legs without bumping into Cat.

"Goodnight Jade," Cay says softly.

"Goodnight," Jade says and she closes her eyes and tries to relax but she still feels uneasy. While Jade is desperately trying to fall asleep, she suddenly feels two small arms wrap around her waist. At first, she wanted to jump and tell Cat to stay on her side but she couldn't. She felt calm against her touch and she couldn't deny that Cat's arms around felt like a warm blanket.

She was able to fall asleep once Cat touched her and she felt a warm sensation rise up in her stomach. She hoped to God that it was just cramps and not the other thing that people feel when someone they like touches them. Because if what Jade had felt wasn't cramps, then she would have a serious problem on her hands.


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N:** Chapter Four is here and I hope everyone enjoys this one. FYI Everything in _Italics_ is French.

* * *

The shining rays of the bright sun shielded Jade's face. She opened up her eyes only to have to close them again. The sun blinded her vision and it took her a while before she could open her eyes again. When her eyes finally adjust to the bright light, she opens them and is shocked at the sight in front of her. Cat's arms are wrapped around her waist and her head is in the crook of her neck but that isn't the reason why Jade is so shocked.

She was shocked to see that both of her hands were on Cat's stomach and she was only inches away from her face. Jade wondered how she managed to get in the current state she is in now because she fell asleep on her side of the bed. Surely she couldn't have rolled over in the middle of the night and put her arms around Cat because if she did, then she was in trouble.

"Good morning," Cat says in a soft whisper. Jade was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even notice that two eyes were focused on her. Cat looks at Jade's face and then her eyes land on her hands. She smiles softly and giggles quietly.

"Ummm…Jade…not that I don't mind but why are your hands on my stomach?"

"Uh… I uh…I just...," Jade was struggling to find the answer but she couldn't because she had no idea why her hands were glued to Cat. It just happened. She woke up and they were there.

"Well, why are your arms wrapped around my waist?" Jade challenges back and Cat frowns.

"I don't know…I guess it's because I like touching you," she says while her hand lightly caress Jade's shoulder. Jade's heart stops for a fraction of a second and she swallows nervously. She looks at Cat's face and her eyes begin to wander on her pink lips. She was about to do something that she knew she would regret tomorrow morning so she quickly snapped back into reality before the mistake could be done.

"Well, I wish you wouldn't do that because it makes me nervous," Jade says, tiredly.

"I'm glad I make you nervous. It makes me think that you're scared of me," Cat jokes and Jade rolls her eyes.

"You wish," Jade says, with a cocky smirk. She let's go of Cat and stands up. "Well we better get up. I'm sure the others are waiting for us in the lobby."

"What are we going to do today?"

"Go outside and see what these streets have to offer."

"Sounds like a plan. I can't wait."

"Then hurry up and get ready," Jade says. She walks to her suitcase and grabs a new set of clean clothes.

She walked toward two mahogany double doors and opened them to find the largest bathroom in the world. A mirror as long as the wall shows her tired reflection and a Jacuzzi bathtub, big enough to hold ten people, sits on the left. The shower has a glass door with granite tile and there is enough space to fit two people inside.

Jade set her clothes down on the counter and turned on the water in the shower. She started to undress and put her dirty clothes on the floor. She stepped inside the shower and let the hot water relax her muscles. She used Dove soap to wash away all the grime that accumulated on her body and she ran her fingers through her wet hair.

She was glad that she didn't have any weird dreams last night but she wasn't happy that she woke up in Cat's arms. Cat's arms felt warm and lovely, she'll admit that, but she couldn't have it happen again. She almost lost control of her feelings this morning and she wasn't going let that happen again.

Jade turned off the water and stepped on the hard tile floor. She dried herself off with a soft towel and got dressed. Her outfit today consisted of: black boots, black skinny jeans, and a red plaid shirt. She blow dried her hair and put on cherry Chap Stick. Once she was done, it was Cat's turn to use the bathroom. Luckily, Cat didn't take that long to get ready and her outfit was completely different from Jade's. She had on red Vans, blue skinny jeans, and a pink blouse with roses on them.

Together they walked down the infinite stairs and made it to the lobby where the rest of the gang was waiting for them. Everyone was paired up and Sikowitz was standing in the center.

"Okay now that everyone is here, we can discuss the plans for today. We have two options: we can walk around the city as one big group or you can split up in pairs of two and report back at the hotel at seven." He says.

Jade didn't want to be a part of a big crowd. She would rather spend her time walking with Cat alone instead of being a part a huge crowd. Jade wasn't the only who felt this way because everyone chose to pair up and meet back at the hotel. Jade was relieved at this news and she quickly called a taxi. The car arrived and Jade and Cat hoped in without hesitation.

"Were to?" The driver asks and Jade turns to Cat.

"Where do you want to go?" She asks letting Cat pick the place.

"Take us to the best market in town please," she says and the man nodded his head. Jade sat back and relaxed as the man drove her to the market. She looked over at Cat and smiled when she saw the redhead gazing at the Eiffel Tower in awe. Jade made a mental note in her head so that she could remember to take Cat up to the large tower before they left to go back home.

The car came into a steady stop and Jade pulled out her wallet to pay for the ride. The taxi cab dropped them off and drove off. Jade and Cat were left alone to wonder the streets of Saxe-Breteuil. Small concession stands were everywhere and they stretched out for at least two miles. Foods that were foreign to both Jade and Cat were being sold at the market and worthy souvenirs were being bought from left to right. People were all over the place and the air was full with French language.

The two girls walked the crowded streets in silence. Both of them were admiring the beautiful scenery and landscapes that they passed. They were about to make their way back around to see another market, when suddenly a man stops them dead in their tracks.

"Bonjour _belle's dames_," a boy with a thick French accent greets the two girls. The boy has black curly hair, brown eyes, and a white, toothy smile. Small hairs were growing on his chin and he was wearing blue jeans and a black vintage coat. The two girls stop walking and stand by the small flower shop that he was managing.

"Welcome to _Belles Feurs_. Would you ladies like to buy some flowers?" The boy with curly hair asks.

"Oh no thanks, we were just about leave, right Cat?" Jade says, turning towards Cat who is busy looking at a strange, red flower.

"Hang on, what are these called?" Cat asks the young boy.

"Ah, these are _Œillet des fleuristes_," he says, picking up a bouquet. He hands them to Cat and she gasps in awe.

"There so beautiful. I've never seen any flower like this before," she says looking at the flowers as if they were the most beautiful things in the world.

"These are flowers are unique because of its red color and these flowers represent _l'amour vrai_," the boy explains.

"What does _l'amour vrai mean_?" Cat asks, confused.

"True love," the boy says while looking at Cat with longing in his eyes. Jade didn't like how close the boy was to Cat and she certainly didn't like the way he was looking at her. Anger was starting to rise up in Jade's body and if looks could kill, then the boy would be buried six feet under right now.

"Oh wow, that's very meaningful. I wish I could buy them but there so expensive."

"Let me buy them for you," the boy suggests and Jades eyes widened in shock.

"A beautiful girl like you deserves to have beautiful flowers," he says and Jade shakes her head in disgust.

"Oh that's very sweet of you but I can't let you do that," Cat says and Jade couldn't stop the sly smirk from forming on her face. Cat was about to put the flowers down until Jade had a bright idea.

"Oh please madame. Let me buy them for you. It would mean a lot-"

"I'll buy them. How much do they cost?" Jade speaks up for the first time. Cat turns towards Jade and look of surprise.

"Jade no, you don't have to."

"But I want to. Now tell me how much you want for them?" Jade demands and the boy frowns before giving her the total.

"€45.00 for the one with the vase," he says and Cat shakes her head disapprovingly.

"Jade please, you don't have to-"

"Here you go sir," Jade says, ignoring Cat's protest. She grabs her wallet and gives the boy 45 Euros. He gives Cat a black and white chevron vase that contains the beautiful red flowers. Cat looks at the flowers with awe in her eyes and Jade smiles, feeling successful.

"Merci and please come again," the boy says, specifically talking to Cat because Jade had no desire to come back to the small flower shop.

The two girls walk away from the flower shop and continue to walk the streets of Paris. During the walk Cat looks smell her flowers and smiles radiantly. She felt so ecstatic and before she knew it, her lips were pressed against Jade's pale cheek.

"Why'd you do that?" Jade asks, caught off guard.

"I wanted to say thank you for buying me flowers. You know you didn't have to."

"I know but I wanted to."

"Why? That nice boy was going to do it."

"Ugh, that boy was trying to flirt with you. He wasn't actually going to buy them for you," Jade says irritably and Cat only giggles.

"Well I'm glad you did and I want to make it up to you," Cat says and Jade raises her eyebrow.

"Oh really? And what did you have in mind?"

"Let me take you out to dinner tonight." Cat says and Jade laughs.

"Are you serious? You want to take me out to dinner?"

"I'm not joking. I'm being serious. Let me make it up to you," Cat pleads, giving Jade her signature puppy eyes that no one can say no to. Jade thinks it over and sighs in defeat before answering

"Alright fine, but just this once," Jade says, giving in.

"Yay! Then it's settled, it's a date," Cat exclaims and she kisses Jade on the cheek for the second time today.

Cat continues to skip ahead but Jade stays glued to the sidewalk. She gently touches the spot on her face where Cat's lips were just a few seconds ago and she tries her best to ignore the soaring nerves in her stomach. Never in her life did she think that she would be going on a date with her best friend but she should have known that it's never good to say never.


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: **It's been awhile since I've updated and I apologize. I thought I lost my flash drive that had all my chapters on it but then I found it a week later so here I am. Enjoy

* * *

After aimlessly walking around Paris, it was time for Jade and Cat to return back to their hotel. Just like before, they called a taxi cab and when they entered the hotel, they saw that everyone was already in the lobby.

"Where were you guys? We were worried about you guys," Tori says, with a relieved expression on her face.

"We were just at the market, what do you mean?" Jade asked, confused as to why everyone was so worried and scared.

"Jade you were supposed to be back at the hotel at seven. It's nine," Tori says, checking her phone and Jade rolled her eyes.

"It's only a few hours later. I mean we're alive and we made it back so I don't know why everyone is so upset," Jade says and Tori just shook her head. She turned her head and noticed the large vase in Cat's hand. She immediately went in shock and started to ask Cat questions.

"Looks like Cat has a secret admirer right here in Paris," Tori says and Jade' tries to shut her up but it's too late.

"Whoever bought you those must be someone very special. They're very beautiful," Tori says, not knowing that the "secret admirer" was standing right next to her.

"Thank you and yes, you are correct. This person is very special to me," Cat says, looking directly at Jade with a smile. Jade smiles back and hoped that no one else saw the little exchange they just made.

"Aww that's cute. I'm happy for you. He's a lucky guy whoever he is," Tori says and Jade laughed quietly at the word "he" and "guy."

"Jade I'm going upstairs to get ready but you can stay down here if you want, okay?" Cat says and Tori looks at the two girls with her eyebrows raised.

"Okay I'll be ready to go at ten," Jade says. Cat nods her head and says goodbye to everyone before ascending back up the stairs. Once Cat is away from earshot, Tori turns toward Jade and gives her a interrogative look.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Jade asks, annoyed by the young Vega's stare.

"What's going on between you and Cat?" She asks, like a detective trying to get to the bottom of a serious case.

"Nothing's going on! Why would you think that something's going on between us?"

"Well you bought her flowers and now you two are going on a date so I had to ask," she says and Jade's eyes widen in shock.

"H-How do you kno-"

"I'm very observant. I see the way you look at her and I saw that little eye thing that you two were doing just a few minutes ago."

"Okay yes, I bought her flowers but only because this creepy guy was about to buy them for her," Jade explains, but Tori knew and Jade knew, that deep down she was just jealous of that florist.

"And can you explain the date tonight?"

"What? Two friends can't have dinner together?" Jade says, defensively.

"Yes, but from what I just saw, it looks like you and Cat are more than just friends or at least becoming more-"

"Okay please stop talking and use your ginormous ears to listen. Cat and I are just friends; nothing more or nothing less. So will you please stop saying things that aren't true and mind your own business," Jade says angrily. She was hoping Tori would leave her alone and stop talking but unfortunately she was wrong.

"Okay, I'll leave you alone…for now. But just know that I'll be expecting an apology once I see you two together as a couple next week," Tori says, in a matter-of-factly way. She struts off with her arms crossed and Jade rolls her eyes.

She grabs her PearPhone from her bag and checks the time. It was almost ten o'clock and Jade decided that now would be a good time to get ready. She hastily walks up the never ending stairs until she finally makes up to her floor. She grabbed the silver key from her bag and opened the door to her room. Cat had already taken a shower while Jade was downstairs and she was almost dressed.

"I just got out so you can take a shower," Cat says and Jade nodded her head.

She opened the two mahogany double doors and stepped inside the large bathroom. She turned on the water and stepped inside the shower. She eroded her body with Dove soap and washed her hair with cherry scented shampoo. She turned off the water and steeped onto the hard tile, once she was done in the shower.

She grabbed a towel and wrapped her body around it. She blow dried her hair and used a curling iron to add body to her long black mane. She applied black eyeliner to both of her eyes and put red lipstick on her trivial lips. Her hair and makeup were all done so that meant that it was time for her to put on her dress. She threw her towel aside and slipped into her black short one sleeve dress. She placed her feet inside her black heels and looked in the vast mirror. Once she was content with the way she looked, she gathered up her dirty clothes, placed them inside the large hamper and stepped outside the bathroom.

"So which restaurants are we…fuck," Jade turned around to and was taken aback at the sight in front of her.

"What? What's wrong?" Cat asks, frightened and confused by Jade's outburst.

"It's nothing, it's just…you look so gorgeous," Jade compliments and Cat's cheeks were inflamed. Jade had seen many super models up close but none of them could compare to Cat right now.

Cat chose to wear a short strapless white dress that allowed her shoulders and neck to be exposed. White heels were strapped to her feet and red lipstick covered on her lips. Her maroon hair is in a fitted ponytail and a small bang is swooped to the right side of her face. Jade suddenly felt insecure as she stood up against Cat.

"Thanks. You look…no you are beautiful. I meant it Jade," Cat says and it was Jade's turn to blush. Both girls looked astonishing tonight and even though neither girl wanted to admit it, they were both very excited about going out to dinner.

"Thank you and I meant what I said too," Jade says and silence falls over the two girls. Both girls looked astonishing tonight and even though neither girl wanted to admit it, they were both very excited about going out to dinner.

"Are you ready?" Cat asks.

"Yeah, let's go," Jade says and they exit the large hotel.

Jade grabs her black bag, her PearPhone, and her silver key before walking out the door. Her and Cat walk down the spiral stairs and take each step one at time, making sure they don't fall in their heels. Once they make it outside uninjured, they call a taxi and sit in the back seat.

"Can you drive us to Le Meurice please?" Cat asks the taxi

"Sure no problem. Are you two girls going on a date?" The taxi driver asks, looking through his rear view mirror. He takes notice on how the two girls are dressed and how close together they are. Theories were being made up in his head and he was curious to know the truth.

"Something like it, yeah," Cat says, before Jade could answer.

A date is when two people who are very fond of each other, go out to eat or go see a movie together. Jade didn't really consider this as a date because she was positive that Cat didn't like her that way. She didn't want to go inside herself and figure out what her feelings where for Cat because she was sure that it wouldn't matter anyway. Cat made it clear that she didn't like her so Jade didn't want to make a fool of herself.

But maybe she was mistaken. Maybe, just maybe Tori was right. Maybe Cat did like her and maybe they can be something more than friends. If Tori was right , then surely something should have happened by now. Jade didn't like the number of maybes and if's in the situation so she decided to forget about the whole thing.

There was no way Cat could ever like Jade, especially after all of the shit that she put her through during the beginning of their friendship. Even Jade knew and realized that she was a little nasty to Cat but she's been trying to become nicer for her sake. But being nice won't make Cat like her back and it won't change her true feelings. Jade decided to leave the whole things alone and saw no point and trying to find the bright side. Her and Cat were just friends. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Here you go," the taxi driver says.

"Wait that's it? We're already here?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, it's not that far from the hotel. I just didn't want to walk because of the heels," Cat explains.

Jade stepped out of the taxi and was stunned the moment she laid eyes on the big building. Her pupils dilated and her mouth was agape in awe. A big white building, similar to their hotel, stood in front of her and she felt like a princess in a castle.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Cat says with appreciation. She was just as stunned and shocked as Jade was.

"It's beyond beautiful it's… I can't even find the right word to describe how amazing this place looks."

"If you think the outside is cool, what until you see the inside," Cat said. She takes Jade by the hand and walks towards the entrance. A Frenchman dressed in a back tux kindly opened the door for the two girls and suddenly they were in another millennium.

Soft carpet with a black and white floral print covered the ground. The walls were panted white to match the carpet and artistic paintings of French goddess were attached to the wall. A huge crystal chandelier hanged high up in the ceiling and small candles scorched luminously at every table. The four legged chairs and oval shaped tables were furnished in 1850 and looked absolutely comfortable. The overall ambiance was remarkable and incredible.

"Bonjour. Are you Mme Valentine?" Another Frenchman asks.

"Yes that's me," Cat answers and the young Frenchman escorts them to their table.

They sat down next to a window that displayed the night and the glowing lights outside. The Frenchman handed them their menus and asked for their drinks. Cat went with something simple and ordered sparkling water. Jade ordered a syrupy lemonade and the Frenchman walked away to get their drinks.

"So tell me, when and how were you able to make a reservation for one of the most expensive restaurants in Paris?" Jade asks, curiously.

"While you were talking to Tori downstairs I called and made a reservation and the rest …well it's kind of silly…," Cat says, insecurely. Jade only rolled her eyes and encouraged Cat to confess.

"I don't care. I just want to know how you are able to afford all of this."

"Well to be honest, I've been saving a lot of money for this."

"Really? Why?"

"I told you, I've dreamed about being in Paris since I was a little girl. I promised myself that if I ever go to Paris, I have to sit down at a fancy restaurant and eat dinner with someone I love," Cat explains. Jade couldn't stop the stupid shy smile from forming on her lips. Her ears must not be working tonight because she couldn't believe what just came out of Cat's mouth.

"Wait…so you love me?" Jade asks, with hope and desperation in her voice.

"Well I'm not going to lie-"

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but are you girls ready to order?"

The Frenchman cuts Cat off and anger courses through Jade's body. Jade was about to get the answer for a question that she's been dying to ask Cat ever since they arrived at Paris but she was interrupted by a rude waiter.

"It's okay and I'll have the confit de canard," Cat says and she hands the man her menu.

"I'll try the escargots please," Jade says and the man takes her menu as well. The Frenchman leaves the two girls alone for now and they return to their previous conversation.

"Are you really going to eat snails?" Cat asks, cringing in disgust at the thought of putting a dead, cooked snail inside her mouth.

"Yeah, we're in Paris and escargots are a big deal here so why not?" Jade says and Cat just shakes her head.

"You're weird."

"And you're crazy. Now, are you going to answer my question?" Jade asks, going back to the topic that needed to be addressed.

"What question?" Cat asked, confused. She took a sip of her water and Jae rolled her eyes impatiently.

"Do you love me?" Jade asked again, with more confidence this time.

"Of course I do, you're my best friend," Cat says, with a smile. Jade would be lying if she said that wasn't the answer she was looking for. She was hoping for a much better, heartfelt answer but she knew that Cat wasn't going to give her what she wanted.

"Oh well, that's…sweet. I guess." Was all Jade could say. She was a little disappointed but she couldn't let it show. She took a swig of her lemonade and continued to act as if she wasn't hurting inside.

"You're not going to say it back?" Cat asks with confusion in her voice and Jade raised her studded eyebrow.

"Say what back?"

"Nothing…never mind. Look our food is here."

Jade turned her head to see her waiter carrying two plates on his bare hands. He stops in front of her table and places a platter full of snails in front of her. He places a platter full of cooked duck with sauce in front of Cat and Jade wondered if she made the right decision. She looked down at her plate and ten fresh snails were staring back at her.

"Enjoy your meal and let me know if you girls need anything," the waiter says and he walks away, leaving the two girls alone with their own devices.

"Wow, okay I didn't think the snails were going to be this big," Jade eyeing her plate with hunger and determination. Large shells where breathing snails used to live in were stuffed with crab meat and cooked slugs. They were ten large shells of cooked snails and Jade knew that she wasn't going to eat all of them by herself.

"Do you want to try one?" Jade asks. She uses her bare hands and picks up one of dead snails off her plate. She waves the small Mollusca in Cat's face, hoping to scare the young girl and she succeeds.

"Jade stop! Get that thing away from me!" Cat exclaims, with disgust and Jade laughs in her face.

"Aww, come one just try one. It's not going to hurt you, it's already dead."

"I don't care if it's dead or alive, I'm not eating one."

"Just do it. For me?"

"No. I'm already eating and I don't want to throw up."

"If I eat one right now, will you please try one?" Jade said, pleading. Jade only used the word "please" at least three times in her life. She barely pleaded and begged for anything because she was so used to getting whatever she wanted without really asking for it. But tonight, she had to plead in order to get her way. Cat looked at the piece the large, dead snail in Jade's hand for a long time and thought it over before answering.

"Fine, I'll try one and that's it," she says, giving in to Jade's proposition. Jade smirks deviously and Cat watches as Jade sucks the dead snail out of the large shell.

"Ugh, it looks so gross. I can't believe you actually ate one," Cat says, refusing to believe what her eyes just showed her. Jade's face is twisted as if she just ate the world's sourest candy and she continues to chew in silence.

"Well, how does it taste?" Cat asks, curiously. She was nervous and eager to know what a dead snail tasted like because, in a few minutes, she was a going to have one in her mouth.

"It's really sour in the begging but after you start to chew, it starts to tastes like chicken."

"Really? It tastes like chicken?"

"Yep, you want to see for yourself?" Jade asks, picking up another large snail from her plate and waving it around Cat's face. Cat frowns and protests against it but she already made her promise. She stops eating her food and let's Jade try her escargot.

"Come one. You said you were going to do it."

"I know and I am but I don't want to."

"Just open up, you'll thank me later," Jade says and even though she didn't want to, she did what she was told. Just like a mom feeding her young child, Jade took a shell off her plate and slid the snail in Cat's mouth. The small, cooked snail slithered in her mouth like a cold drink and Cat was surprised at how fluidity it was. Jade puts the empty shell on her plate and laughs at Cat's distorted face.

"Oh my gosh, it's so slimly and sour!"

"I told you but wait, it gets better," Jade says and sure enough, Cat's face starts to go back to its usual structure.

"Oh you're right, it does taste like chicken!"

"So does that mean you like it?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but yeah. I do like it," Cat confessed and Jade smiles like a billionaire who's just made more money for himself.

"See I told you! It wasn't that bad now was it?"

"No for once you were right. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"Thanks. And thank you for bringing me here. I can't imagine how much money you spent for this one dinner with me," Jade says, with appreciation. Jade didn't say thank you to anyone until Thanksgiving but tonight she felt like giving credit to where credit was due.

"All the money I saved was worth every penny. I've had an awesome time here and the date's not even over yet," Cat says and Jade's lips quiver into a small smile.

In a subtle and clever way, Cat just said that Jade was worth her time. Without really realizing it, Cat basically said that she enjoys and cherishes the time she spends with the crazy dark haired girl. When Jade heard Cat say that she was worth every penny her small, shy smile turned into a full on radiant grin.

"Well I'm glad you're having a good time but you know what this means now right?"

"No, what do you mean?"

"It means that I have to do something for you now."

"Oh Jade you don't have to do anything for me. I did this because you bought me those flowers remember?" Cat rejects but Jade wasn't listening.

"I know but €45.00 is nothing compared to how much you paid for all of this," Jade says and although Cat saw Jade's point, she stilled frowned.

"Jade seriously I wanted to do this. I wanted to pay for this. You don't owe me anything. Just you being here is enough for me."

"I know but I still want to do it. I don't have a plan on how I'm going to make it up to you right now, but I know that I will do it. I promise," Jade stated and Cat just sighed in defeat. She couldn't change Jade's mind so there's was no point but to accept Jade's statement.

For the rest of the night, the two girls ate their delicious meals and talked effortlessly about anything and everything. Jade's cheeks started to hurt from all the smiling she did and she was afraid her face would get stuck if she kept doing it. It was causing her physical pain in her face but she couldn't stop. She laughed and smiled at every little comment Cat made and her goal was to make Cat feel the same way.

Jade didn't know why she was acting this way. All she knew was that she liked the feeling of smiling until her face hurt and she enjoyed hearing Cat's laughter. It was music to her ears and it gave her a reason to wake up every day. She didn't quite understand what was going on at this point but hoped that Cat was feeling and experiencing the same things she was.


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: I want to give a shout out to CoolStoryBroLite; your reviews are very funny and I really appreciate them. I appreciate ALL of my reviews and followers. Seriously, it means a lot to me. I can't thank you guys enough. Anyway, here's chapter six!

* * *

Jade woke up and saw a pair of eyes. They weren't scary red eyes so she didn't jump and scream in fear. They weren't fake eyes so she knew she wasn't dreaming. They were real chocolate eyes and she knew exactly who they belonged to.

"Cat what are you doing?" A very sleepy Jade asks. She was facing Cat and she wondered why the little girl was watching her.

"I'm waiting for you to get up. Sikowitz wanted us to be down at the lobby at eight and I didn't want us to be late," Cat says.

"And you couldn't have just gotten up and shook me awake because…?"

"I didn't want to wake you up because you looked so peaceful. And plus, I can't really move because your hands are on my stomach…again," Cat says and Jade looks down at her hands. Sure enough, her hands were placed tightly on Cat's small waist. She groaned in frustration and quickly moved her hands away from Cat's smooth tan skin.

"Sorry…I don't know why that keeps happening. I swear I'm doing it on purpose," Jade says, feeling embarrassed. She falls asleep on her side but wakes up with Cat in her arms and it happens every single time. Jade didn't know why she kept doing it but she knew that it had to stop, no matter how much it felt good to wake up with Cat in her arms.

"It's okay…I kind of like it when you do that. You're hands are all soft and warm," she says and a shy smile was threating to form on Jade's lips. Cat smiled innocently and got up from the big king sized bed.

Jade followed Cat's moves and got up from the bed. They both got dressed for whatever plans Sikowitz had for today. Jade washed her face with soap, brushed her teeth with Colgate, and put on casual clothes. She slithered into her black skinny jeans, and buttoned up her black and white plaid shirt. She laced up her all black high-top Converse shoes and brushed her hair with a small brush. While brushing her black locks, she had a small question for Cat.

"Hey Cat, how did you know that Sikowitz wanted us to be ready at eight?"

"Oh Tori told me this morning."

"How did she get in our room? I thought you said you couldn't get up because you know…," Jade says. She was still embarrassed even though Cat said that she enjoyed being in her arms.

"I accidently dropped my key and she came to return it. She just opened the door, gave me my key, and told me that Sikowitz was downstairs waiting for us," Cat says and every muscle stop moving in her body.

"Wait, Tori came in our room this morning while I was sleeping?" Jade asks, coming out of the bathroom to look at Cat. She noticed that she had on a pair of galaxy print Vans, blue denim shorts, and a periwinkle tank top. Jade tried not to stare at Cat's exposed, lean legs because she was supposed to be angry but they were just so distracting.

"Yeah I needed my key. I'm glad she found it too or else I would have had to pay a lot of money for a replacement. I need to be more careful with my key and…Jade what's wrong? Why are you frowning?" Cat asks, looking at Jade's somber face.

"Nothing's wrong. Are you ready?" Jade asks, changing the subject quickly. Cat nodded her head and together they grabbed their bags and walked out of their room.

On the way down the stairs, Jade saw Tori waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. She had a look of determination on her face and Jade knew what was coming next. She reached the bottom of the stairs and tension was already in the air.

"Hey Jade, can I talk to you for a minute?" Tori asks, with her peachy smile that made Jade want to throw up.

'"I'll just be over there," Cat says to Jade. She walks off to where the rest of the gang is and Tori takes Jade to a secluded corner.

"So I believe you owe me an apology," Tori says, sounding cocky.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I don't owe you anything."

"Oh you know. Don't act all coy. I saw you too. I walked in and you two were practically sleeping on each other," Tori says and Jade crossed her arms, a habitat she does when she's irritated.

"Okay first of all, we were not sleeping on each other. I just-"

"What? Woke up and your arms were around Cat?"

"That's exactly what happened! How'd you know that?" Jade says and Tori groans, impatiently.

"Oh come one Jade! Why won't you just admit it?"

"Admit what? That you're crazy and kind of a stalker?"

"No! Just admit that you have a crush on Cat," Tori says and Jade looks at her with shock and fear on her face.

"I can't admit something that isn't true," Jade says, sternly but Tori wasn't buying it.

"Oh come one Jade. You can't lie to me. I already know the truth," Tori says.

"Cat is my friend. How many times do I have to tell you?" Jade yells into Tori's face. Tori didn't flinch and didn't show any signs of fear. She just stood tall and unfazed.

"Friends don't look at each other like they want to kiss them and friends don't hold each other at night the way you two did. You may not realize it now Jade, but you like her, a lot. I just hope that you can tell her that before it's too late," Tori says all of this in one big breath before walking away. Jade stood still at the corner for a few minutes and thinks about what just happened.

She didn't want to go inside herself and figure out what her feelings where for Cat because she was sure that it wouldn't matter anyway. Cat made it so clear that she didn't like Jade as more than a friend and Jade didn't want to make a fool of herself by trying to do something that was impossible. Jade is nothing but a friend to Cat and that was it.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Cat says, startling Jade.

"Nothing, why'd you ask?"

"Well you're standing alone by yourself in a dark corner and you look like The Thinker. I was just curious," Cat says, with compassion. Jade puts on a fake smile and continues to hide her true feelings.

"Nothing, everything's fine. What did Sikowitz want?"

"Oh guess where we're going today?"

"Uhh, the Eiffel Tower?"

"I wish…but it's not that. We're going to The Louvre," Cat says, excitedly. She jumps up and down like a little kid in a candy store and Jade has to smile at Cat's childish mannerisms.

"What is The Louvre?" Jade asks, as they walk outside of the hotel. They stand by the curb and wait for a taxi to stop.

"It's this really big museum and it's filled with hundreds of ancient sculptures and paintings. It's really beautiful and it's in downtown," Cat says and Jade already knew this information. She knew exactly what The Louvre is, it was one of best tourist attractions in Paris. She just wanted to her Cat talk because she loved the soft sound of her voice.

"Oh cool, that's sounds really awesome. Tell me more about this museum," Jade says and for the reaming taxi drive, Cat talks endlessly about Paris and Jade hangs on to every syllable. Cat stated random facts about her favorite city and Jade started at her with a tender smile. She let Cat ramble on and on about every topic in the world and she was perfectly okay with it. In fact, she encouraged it. She could listen to the sound of Cat's soft voice for hours and she still wouldn't get sick of it.

"How long is it going to take to get there?" Jade asks.

"I don't know, like maybe thirty more minutes. Why? Are you bored? Do you want to play a game or something?" Cat asks.

"Oh no, this is perfectly fine. Continue on with your story about Paris," Jade orders Cat to go and he doesn't hesitate. Cat goes back to talking and Jade observes Cat's face like a scientist looking through a microscope.

She looks at Cat's eyes and sees the color of coffee. Her big orbs were glowing with excitement and happiness. Her nose is small and cute like a button and probably great for Eskimo kisses. Her ears were small and pierced at the bottom where earrings hang. Her neck was long and her collarbones had a nice hard dent inside them. Her cheeks were puffy and Jade noticed the small dimples that formed whenever Cat smiled. Jade's eyes finally stopped on Cat's lips and her breathing hitched. Two pink lips were located perfectly on Cat's face and Jade was curious to know what they felt like.

"Jade? You can get out of the car now. We're here," Cat says and Jade didn't notice that the car wasn't in motion anymore. Cat giggled at Jade's confusion and got out of the car. She paid the taxi driver and waited for Jade to get out. She eventually gains back her composure and stands next to Cat on the sidewalk.

They stand in front of the three famous glass pyramids and thousands of people were surrounded by the three dimensional figures. The pyramids stood high in front of everyone and Jade felt like an ant when standing next to the vast figure.

"It's so beautiful. I can't wait until to see the inside. Come one Jade," Cat says, excitedly.

They walk up to biggest pyramid out of the three and walk down the stairs. They walk inside the large building and pay €32.00 for admission. They saw a huge crowd gathered around a tall Frenchman and they joined the big group.

"My name is Théo Gasser but you can call me Mr. Gasser. If you paid €32.00 for a tour guide then you stay with me. If you haven't but wish to pay for a tour guide, you can go to the main desk and wait for another guide to come along. In the meantime, for those of you that have already paid, you can follow me,' Mr. Gasser says. The two girls set off and follow Mr. Gasser for the whole trip.

"The Louvre was established in 1792 and it is home to some of the worlds most famous art," Mr. Gasser says, while opening two double doors.

He takes his group of tourist inside a large, crowded room filled with nothing but marble sculptures. The walls were painted white and to match the color of all the statues and the ambience was booming with excitement. Jade had only seen bronze statutes around cities and parks but she had never seen an actual life size marble sculpture in real life. She looks at all of the marble structures in awe and appreciation. She keeps walking until she spots a large marble sculpture. A group of people were standing and looking at the large sculpture in admiration.

"This right here is the famous Venus de Milo. It was sculptured by Alexandros of Antioch in 100 BC and was discovered in 1820. It's famous for its unique anatomy and resemblance to Aphrodite," Mr. Gasser says and Jade stops and gazed at the marble statue.

She takes in the topless Aphrodite and examines the curves and abs on her waist. Her upper limbs were absent and a marble maxi skirt hanged loosely around her torso. Her hair was aloft in a messy bun and her face was round and flat. There was no smile or any signs of happiness on her face and Jade wondered why people considered this to be a reproduction of Aphrodite.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Cat asks, looking at the sculpture with awe while Jade looks at it in misperception.

"I don't get it. How is this considered to be beautiful when she's not even that pretty?"

"Well that's the point. At least I think it is."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the statue has no arms obviously and she's not smiling so you can see that she's impassive right now. It's very hard to see but if you look close enough, you can see the beauty in her even when it's not so obvious," Cat explains and Jade takes a closer at the statue but she still can't see the difference.

"To me, this sculpture illustrates the fact that you don't have to have all your limbs or even the prettiest smile to look beautiful. You just have to work with what you have," Cat finishes and Jade nods her head.

After hearing Cat's speech, Jade discovered a new definition for beauty. She knew that Cat was right. Beauty lives and is found in everyone. She felt foolish for not understanding that before but now, as she looked at the Venus de Milo on last time, she finally understood.

"Over here we have the lovely Psyche Revived by Cupid's Kiss. This was sculptured by Antonio Canova in 1787 and it's famous for its lovely demonstration of romance and passion," Mr. Gasser explains and Jade moves closer to the marble masterpiece.

She looks at the two lovers laid out on the marble bed and studies both of their faces. She thought that it was captivating how the artist made their faces display intense love,longing, bliss, and passion all in one. Jade only wishes that one day she can find someone who will look at her the like that. She was never one to believe in love, but when she looked at this sculpture, all of her emotions and beliefs changed.

"I love this one, don't you?" Cat says, nudging Jade's shoulder.

"It's alright, better than the last one we saw," Jade jokes, but if she was being honest, she would say that this was her favorite sculpture in the whole museum.

"I just think it's so amazing how the artist captured them in that moment. It's so intimate and romantic...gosh I know I sound desperate, but I just wish someone could look at me like that. Do you know what I mean?" Cat asks and Jade studies Cat's face. She notices the starry eyed look in her eyes and her heart starts to race.

"Yeah. I know exactly what you mean," Jade says and Cat begins to laugh quietly. Jade was taken aback by the sudden laughter and she had to ask what triggered it.

"What's so funny?"

"The way Cupid's holding Psyche…it's almost the same way you hold me at night and in the morning," Cat says and Jade had to smile at herself.

After Cat said that, Jade started to look at the sculpture and she began to daydream. She imagined herself with long white wings on her back and she saw her face on the statue instead of Cupid's. Her arms were wrapped tightly around Cat's bare stomach while Cat gently wrapped her soft hands around Jade's neck. She was holding Cat the same way Cupid is holding Psyche and she wanted nothing more than to close the space between them. She see could see all of this in her head but that's where it was going to stay. Just in her head.

"Now if everyone will follow me I will show you where the paintings are," Mr. Gasser says and everyone follows his footsteps. He leads the tourists into a whole new room filled with small benches and beautiful paintings were hanged on every wall. Jade was surprised to see that not many people were here. She figured that everyone was still looking at the sculptures so this was the perfect opportunity for her to look at all of the paintings.

"This was right here is called Liberty Leading the People. Eugène Delacroix painted this in 1830 and it is an oil painting. It's a symbol for the French Revolution that took place in 1789. Also, some of might already now this but the famous British band, Coldplay, used this painting for one of their album covers," Mr. Gasser informs and he moves on to the one painting that Cat wanted to see the most.

"Now I'm sure everyone is familiar with this next painting but if you're not allow me to give you background information," Mr. Gasser says and everyone gathers around him.

"Right behind me is one of the most famous paintings in the world. Made by the famous artist Leonardo da Vinci in 1503 is the legendary Mona Lisa," Mr. Gasser says and everyone gasps in awe as if they see fireworks in the air.

Posted up on a big wall was Mona Lisa. She was sheltered in glass and a wooden rail stood in between Jade and the small frame. Jade stood next to the rail and stared silently at the famous painting. She examined the painting carefully and wondered what the girl was smiling about. Was it because she knew thousands of people were always watching her? Or was it because this paining was a fake and the original one was of her frowning?

Jade had many theories but she decided to leave them alone and appreciate the hard work that was put in such a lovely painting. As she stood by the rail she could feel a presence nearby. She turned around and saw Cat standing next to her. She gives Jade a tender smile and Jade's nerves went crazy.

"This is really beautiful."

"Yeah, you are…" Jade blurts out and her cheeks turn bright red. Even though what Jade said was true, she still didn't mean to say it out loud.

"I mean the painting is beautiful. N-not that you aren't beautiful, I-I was just trying to say that the…umm painting is really nice," Jade stutters out. Jade didn't know why she acting so nervous around Cat. She was able to speak fluently a few minutes ago but now that was Cat here, she was a stuttering mess.

"It's okay Jade. I get it," Cat says with a little giggle. She gently touches her shoulder and Jade's knees went weak against her touch. Her cheeks were on fire now and she tried to keep her feelings under control.

"Do you want to go back to the hotel now? I'm kind of tired from all that walking," Cat says.

"Yeah we can go back now if you want," Jade says. After a long day of walking around Jade was ready to go back to the hotel and take a nice long nap. They move away from the rail and find the nearest exit, which was in the next room. They wait outside for a taxi and while waiting, Jade thinks about all of the amazing things she saw saw full-size marble sculptures and statues. She examined and discovered the meaning behind famous paintings and canvases. Sure they were all amazing, but none of the paintings or sculptures are as beautiful as Cat. Jade thought Cat had a special kind of beauty that no famous painting or tall sculpture had and every day she would stop and cherish it for as long as she could.


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N :**Chapter Seven here you are! Enjoy

* * *

For once Jade was awake before Cat. She opened her arms and sighed in relief when she saw that her hands weren't glued to Cat's stomach. Cat was facing her and her hands were rested on her head. Jade watched Cat's chest slowly rise and fall and in that moment, she thought that Cat was a real seraph that fell from the heavens.

"Hey," Cat says, tiredly. She opens her eyes and reveals her chocolate orbs.

"Hey yourself," Jade says with a light smile. Cat smiles cutely and Jade's heart was running a marathon. If Jade could wake up every day and see Cat's sleepy adorable face then her life would be complete.

"What do you want to do today?"

"I get to pick this time?"

"Yeah sure. You're always letting me pick. It's your turn," Cat says and Jade thinks it over. They had already been to the famous Louvre and they walked through several markets on the first day. The only thing left do was go sail in Seine and climb the Eiffel Tower but Jade was saving both of those ideas for the last two days. Just when Jade was about give up and let Cat chose what to do, she came up with a simple yet fun idea.

"How about we just walk around the city?"

"Oh you mean go sight-seeing?" Cat asks, excitedly.

"Yeah sure. We can go get breakfast and then walk around the whole city."

"That sounds like a good idea. I'm surprised I didn't think about doing that," Cat say. They get up from the large bed and get dressed for today.

Jade puts her black off the shoulder sweater over her head and slithers into her ripped skinny jeans. She laces up her black Doc Martens and covers her eyes with her aviators.

Cat puts on an ombre tank top that exposes her tan shoulders and denim shorts that stop just below her knees. White low top Converse are strapped onto her feet and a gray beanie sits on top of her long hair.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah let's go," Cat says. Jade grabs her silver key, throws it inside her black bag, and walks out of the hotel room. She walks down the spiral staircase with Cat behind her and steps outside the ornate hotel. Cat stands by the curb and calls for a taxi but Jade quickly stops her.

"Oh you don't need to do that. The café isn't that far from the hotel. We can walk," Jade says and together they walk to the small café.

They walk side by side on the stony sidewalk and Jade's skin lights on fire every time Cat's shoulder brushes up against hers. Now there was plenty of space on the sidewalk but for some reason, Cat wanted to be super close to Jade. Of course Jade didn't mind the skin on skin contact but she wished her stomach would stop doing back flips every time it happened. It was driving her wild.

"So how did you find out about this café?"

"Yesterday on the drive back to the hotel. I saw the sign and thought that it looked really cool," Jade informs.

"What's the name of this café?"

"Le Select. They serve breakfast, coffee, and other things like that."

"So it's like a French Starbucks?"

"Basically," Jade says. Silence falls over the two girls as they walk to Le Select.

A cool breeze blows against Jade's pale skin and she breathes in the sweet aromas from the nearby restaurant. Instead of the sun giving off heat rays, the clouds sheltered the sun and provided Jade with a nice cool breeze. She takes it in and enjoys the cool air but her companion tries to get rid of it.

"You cold?" Cat's arms are around her waist and she looks as if she was trying to give herself a hug. Her teeth are chattering loudly and shivers continue to shake her whole body.

"Yeah a little. I should have brought a jacket, I didn't know it was going to be this cold," Cat says and Jade acts before she thinks.

"Here you can wear my sweater," she says. She takes off her black sweater and hands it to Cat who looks taken aback and flattered at the same time.

"Thanks but aren't you going to be cold now?" Cat says, while putting the sweater over her head. The sweater fit loosely on Cat's body like a blanket and Jade's Vanilla scent lingered on the black collar.

"I'll be alright. I like the cold," Jade says. She felt happy to be feeling the nice cool breeze in Paris instead of the hot moist air in California. She enjoyed it and wished the weather could be like this all the time.

"Jade is this it right here?" Cat asks. She points to the big red letters on a large sign and Jade nods her head.

"Yeah, this is it. Do you want to sit inside or out?"

"Outside. I want to see the city and the people walk by," Cat says and they take a seat on a round metal table. An umbrella provided shade for the two girls and fresh daises were in the center for decoration.

A girl with short brown hair walks over to their table and hands them a small menu. Cat orders a chocolate covered Crêpe and Jade orders a large Croissant with red jelly. The French girl takes away their menus and walks inside the café to prepare their breakfast. Jade sits and observes the people walking by. Local residents were on their way to work and out of the country tourists were admiring the lovely scenery.

Jade wondered what it would be like to live and work in Paris. She would wake up every morning, sit down at a small café like this one and enjoy a nice cup of coffee. She would sleep in a small vintage apartment and live near the city. Her occupation would be a scriptwriter trying to make it big in the city and the best director in Paris would hire her. She would have a good life here. She would have everything she needed except for one thing: a partner. There was no way Jade could live in the city of love without someone to love. It would be ironic and illogical. Jade usually isn't the type to be cliché but even she knew that she couldn't live in Paris by herself. She needed a loyal companion.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Cat says, snapping Jade out of her trance.

"I just…would you live in Paris by yourself?" Jade asks, curious to know her opinion.

"No I don't think so. If I was going to be living in Paris I would want someone to live with me."

"Someone like a friend or a boyfriend?" Jade asks. She cringed at the word "boyfriend' and she hated the idea of seeing Cat with another person.

"Yeah it could be a friend or someone I love," Cat says and her eyes meet Jade for a second. She gives her a tender smile and Jade smiles back timidly in return. Their waitress returns back with their food and she places the dishes on their table.

Cat's Crêpe oozed out chocolate syrup and powdered sugar was sprinkled all over the small pancake. Jade's croissant was shaped like a crescent moon and she used her knife to apply red jelly on the outside. Both girls eat their delicious breakfast and admire the beautiful scenery around them.

"Why'd you ask me that question? Are you thinking about living here?" Cat asks, referring to the conversation they had a few minutes ago.

"I don't know, it was just a thought. I'm not really sure where I want to live after school but Paris doesn't seem like a bad idea."

"I thought you hated it here? Remember you said that this place was for people who are hopelessly romantic and desperate?"

"I know I said that but Paris is growing on me. I'm not going to lie it's beautiful and I wouldn't mind living here," Jade says and Cat smiles brightly.

"I told you Paris is a wonderful city. No matter hard how hard you try to hate it, you can't. It's too amazing," Cat says with a beaming smile.

Jade stops eating her food and stares at Cat's face when she's not looking. Her heart races and her stomach goes haywire when Cat's lips curl into a bright smile. Her pupils dilate as if she just consumed a strong drug and her mind undergoes an intense trance.

"Do I have something on my face?" Cat says, wiping away at her cheeks.

"No, why'd you ask?"

"You keep staring at me. I just thought that I had some chocolate on my face," Cat says. Jade's pale cheeks resembled Cat's hair and her eyes settle down on her plate.

"Sorry…are you done?" Jade asks, observing Cat's empty plate.

"Yeah it was delicious. It tasted like a pancake with jelly and whipped cream stuffed inside," Cat says and Jade laughs lightly while getting her wallet from her bag.

She leaves €20.00 on the table and they push the chairs underneath the metal table. They exit the small café and start to walk in the opposite direction of the hotel.

"So where do you want to go now?" Jade asks.

"I don't know maybe the Arc?"

"The what?"

"Arc de Triomphe. You know the big statue in the middle of Paris?

"I'm pretty sure that's called the Eiffel Tower."

"Oh shut up you know what I mean," Cat says with a playful smile.

"If that's really where you want to go we can."

"It is but do we have to take a taxi. I kind of like walking and talking to you like this," Cat says and Jade's heart melts.

"Sure that's fine," Jade says and they begin their long journey to the Arc de Triomphe.

Two miles stood between the two girls and the big Arc. Jade's feet will probably be sore by the time they make it to the Arc and back but she didn't care. If having sore feet meant that she could spend more time with Cat then she would walk barefoot on glass.

Large ornate buildings are on every corner and local residents where walking to their own tune. Jade admires the ancient buildings and different culture. While walking, she notices people holding hands and kissing all over the place. This made Jade feel a twinge of misery and revulsion. The green-eyed monster was threatening to escape from her body but kept it tamed. She should have known that couples were going to be here. This is the city of love after all.

As Jade was walking in the streets she felt something heavy slip inside her shoulder. She looked down to see Cat's right arm was hooked on Jade's left. They were walking close together now, with their arms linked together and they fit right in with the rest of the couples. Jade was surprised that Cat touched her but she was also very thrilled at the same time. Her heart was racing and her nerves were out of control.

"Look Jade there it is! It's the Arc," Cat says. She uses her free hand and points to the large, white statue. Hundreds of people were crowded around the big Arc and Cat and Jade were about to join the big crowd of people.

Some people were using their smart phones and Kodiak cameras to take pictures while others were simply staring in awe. Jade stood in front of the large building and gazed at in awe and amazement. Cat stood and took several pictures with her phone and was amazed at how tall the building was.

"Look at the carvings! There so pretty," Cat says. On the outside there are two, life-size engravings of ancient Gods and Goddess. As Jade walked inside the Arc, she noticed several names were craved on the large stone and what looked to be warriors were sculptured on the roof.

"How did they fit all of these sculptures and engravings in such a tiny space?"

"I don't know but it looks amazing."

"Hey sorry to bother you but can you please take our picture?" Cat asks a random passer buyer. It was Frenchman who looked nothing older than twenty. He had on a green shirt and blue jeans. He has curly brown hair and clean freshly shaved bread.

"Sure no problem," he says. He takes Cat's Pearphone and the two girls get into position.

They stand in the center of the Arc and move close together. Cat wraps her arms around Jade's neck, bringing Jade's face closer to hers and Jade's hands are on Cat's waist. Their faces are only inches apart and Jade would be lying if she said that she didn't enjoy the skin on skin contact. They turned their faces toward Cat's phone and the Frenchman made the camera flash.

"All right, all done," he says and the two girls break away from each other.

"Let me see. Oh wow this looks really good. Thank you so much sir," Cat says, grabbing her phone and looking at her new picture. Jade takes a look at the picture and a genuine smile sneaks onto her face.

"No problem. You girls are such a cute couple," the man says and Jade's eyes widen in shock while Cat's cheeks turn red.

"Oh we're not together," Cat says and Jade's heart slightly shatters when she hears Cat utter those words.

"Really? That's a shame because you girls would have really been a good couple," the man says and Jade gets a wave of déjà vu. Not too long ago Tori had said something about Jade and Cat being together but Jade didn't listen. She yelled and argued with the young Vega but now she realized that maybe Tori wasn't so senseless.

"Well you girls have a lovely day. Merci," the man says and he walks away from the two girls. Cat plays around on her phone and Jade stands frozen as a statue.

"Well that was very awkward."

"Not really. He just made a silly mistake," Cat says brushing the problem off like it was nothing. Jade was still a little shaken up so she had to ask Cat a question that was stuck inside her mind.

"Do you think that man was right?" She was curious and anxious to know what Cat thought. Jade wasn't going to lie, she would sometimes think t about what it would be like to kiss her best friend and she hoped that Cat shared the same thoughts as her.

"About us being a couple?"

"Yeah, do you think that we could actually be a good couple?"

"Do you?" Cat fires back. She looks at Jade and she has an unreadable expression on her face. Jade crosses her arms and clenches her jaw. Jade thinks it over before answering with complete honesty.

"I think we'd be good together," Jade confesses. She waits for Cat's reply and when the small girl stays silent Jade starts to panic.

"Well, what do you think?"

"I think we'd be more than good. We'd be great," Cat says with morality. Jade smiles so hard that her teeth start to hurt but she didn't care about her gums. Silence fell over the two girls as they walked back to the hotel.

Their arms were linked together and huge smiles were on both of the girl's faces. Although Jade and Cat aren't a real couple there were people in this world who felt like they were going to be together in the future. Jade wasn't a physic or a fortune teller. She couldn't see it now but she had a feeling that she wasn't going to be friends Cat's best friend forever.


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N:** So I've been gone for a long time and I'm pretty sure most of you thought I died or something...but the truth is my heart wasn't really in this story. In the beginning it was but after awhile I got writers block and I didn't feel like my stuff was any good so I just decided to stop. I was going to delete this story but then I saw the reviews and some of you guys wanted me to finish it so, here I am. I stopped being lazy and decided to continue this story. It's not over yet and more chapters are on there way. I'd like yo say thank you to all the people who stayed and continued to view my story even after I stopped updating - I owe you guys a real apology.

Okay without further ado here is chapter eight. Enjoy!

* * *

While walking back to the hotel Cat's hand had mysteriously made its way into Jade's. Instead of screaming and yelling at Cat for touching her, Jade just started at their interlocked hands and started to think.

To Jade, holding hands with Cat felt right and natural. She couldn't help but notice how her pale left hand fit perfectly with Cat's tan right hand. Jade's eyes moved and examined Cat's slim body.

She started at her long, lean legs and noticed that she hand a small muscular dent in her tibialis. She guessed that Cat did some kind of crazy workout routine and she mentally thanked the person who invented shorts.

Jade looked at her black sweater that she let Cat wear because of the cold wind and she thought that she looked so adorable in her clothes. But then again, Cat can look good in anything, Jade thought. Jade was one size bigger than Cat so her sweater kept sliding down on her left shoulder and exposed her smooth skin.

This led Jade eyes to move up to Cat's shoulders and neck. In the back of Cat's neck, there was a small black birthmark and her collarbones were chiseled like a model.

Finally Jade's eyes stopped and gazed at the small girls face. A bright smile was plastered on the smaller girl's face which caused both her dimples to reveal themselves. Cat turned her hand and looked at Jade. A shiver ran down her spine and something inside her stomach just did a backflip.

A small laugh escaped from the smaller girls lips, what she was laughing at Jade didn't know but it didn't matter. Her heart was pounding so loud in her chest she was afraid that it would explode. Jade smiled in return and before she knew it, she was laughing along with the other girl. She had yet to figure out what Cat was laughing at but she didn't care. She felt genuinely happy holding hands and laughing at nothing with her best friend. She felt so happy that she felt like she could do anything she wanted. And right now she really wanted to kiss those pink lips on Cat's face.

Jade suddenly stopped laughing when she realized what she just thought about. What am I doing? Cat is my best friend. I shouldn't want to kiss her. I shouldn't be having these kinds of thoughts about my best friend. This isn't right, Jade thought feeling guilty and dirty.

Jade started to panic and she was about to let go of Cat's hand and ask for her sweater back but then she remembered what Tori had told her.

"Friends don't look at each other like they want to kiss them and friends don't hold each other at night the way you two did. You may not realize it now Jade, but you like her, a lot. I just hope that you can tell her that before it's too late," Tori says.

Jade recalls the weird conversation she had with Tori and looks at Cat's smiling face now. Her heart skipped a beat and her stomach was doing numerous gymnastics stunts. She knew what this feeling was and she felt stupid for not figuring it out sooner. She was in love.

"Hey what's wrong? Why are you frowning?" Cat says suddenly, and Jade goes back into reality.

"I'm just thinking about something someone said to me earlier. They told me something really important and I didn't believe them at first but now…I think I do," Jade confesses.

"Well who told you and what did they say?"

"It was Tori and she told me that I had..." Jade started, but stopped midsentence. She finally figured out her true feelings for Cat but was this the way she wanted to tell her? In the middle of the street filled with random strangers? No, she wanted to tell Cat how she felt at the right time and place and this wasn't it.

"She told me that I…had a huge temper," she lies, to cover up her mistake. Well, technically she wasn't lying. She had been told by numerous people that she had a really bad temper so she didn't feel too guilty for lying.

"Well…she's not wrong Jade. You do kind of have a bad temper," Cat says.

"I know, I've been trying to work on it," she says, relieved that Cat didn't notice her mishap.

After walking for several hours both girl were exhausted so when they saw the front entrance to their hotel they were relieved. They walked inside the main lobby and Jade saw Tori standing there with Beck. Instead of being annoyed by Tori's presence Jade was actually happy that she was there at the lobby.

"Hey I'm feeling kind of tired so I'm going to go up and take a shower," Jade says.

"That's cool, I'm going go talk to the guys real quick so I'll see you up their later," Cat says and they depart. Once Cat is out of earshot Jade walks over where Tori is standing and whispers in her ear so only she can hear.

"Meet me in my room in three minutes. You were right," Jade whisper, hoping she understands what she's refereeing to.

"Right about what?" Tori asks not being quiet at all, and Jade rolls her eyes.

"Just come with me," Jade says and before the other girl could say anything, Jade grabbed her wrist and led her up the spiral stairs.

"Jade what are you doing? Let me go!" Tori screams out, but Jade doesn't listen. Once she sees the door to her room, she unlocks it and pushes Tori inside. Tori screams out cries for help and Jade just shakes her head.

"Will you calm down? I'm not going to kill you, I-I just…I just need your help," Jade says, shamefully confessing her desperate need for help to Tori.

"Wait did you just say that you needed my help? I can't believe this," Tori says, and Jade rolls her eyes.

"Look Vega, trust me when I saw that I didn't want to do this but I have no other choice."

"And why is that?"

"Because you're the only person that knows."

"Knows what?" Tori asks and this was going to be the first time that Jade admitted her true feelings out loud. She planned out the words she was going to say toke a deep breath before speaking.

"Knows that I-I'm in love with Cat," she says and she was nervous at first but once she uttered those words out loud, she felt relieved that she finally admitted it.

"Wait I thought you just had a crush on her but you're actually in love with her?" Tori asked, sounding shocked and surprised.

"It's the same thing isn't it?"

"No Jade, there is a huge difference between a small crush and actually being in love with someone! I just can't believe you said that. What makes you so sure?" Tori asks and Jade recalls the evening she just had.

"Well to be honest I've felt this way for a long time I just never realized it, just like you said before. But today I was walking around town with Cat. We were holding hands and she looked at me with that cute, little smile on her face and…that's when I knew," Jade says, and a small shiver shakes her body at the memory of that smile.

"Okay well if you're a hundred percent sure then you should just tell her," Tori says.

"It's not that simple. I can't just walk up to her and say 'Hey Cat can I have my sweater back? Thanks and by the way I'm in love with you'" Jade demonstrates sarcastically and Tori sighs.

"I know you can't do that Jade. What I meant to say was that you should just take her someplace nice. Like maybe a fancy restaurant or something?" Tori suggests.

"We already did that. We went to Le Meurice," Jade informs and this surprises the other girl.

"You guys already went on a date? Well I don't see the problem here it looks like you guys are already dating!"

"Tori I'm being serious! I want…no I need to tell her the truth and if you can't help me then just forget it," Jade says, getting angrier by the minute. She wasn't trying to yell at the one person who could help her but she couldn't control herself. She wanted everything to be perfect and if one small thing was out of place, then the whole thing would be ruined.

"No okay I'm sorry. I'll help you. Just relax okay? Everything's going to be fine," Tori says, trying her best to calm the pale girl.

"How? How is everything is going to be okay?"

"I don't know…just-"

"This is all a waste! I don't know why I'm even trying. Cat doesn't like me. Hell, she doesn't even like girls!"

"Okay you don't know that for sure."

"Really? Really Tori? She dated your ex for God's sake! Remember Danny?"

"Yeah but that only lasted for a week!" Tori defends, but it wasn't working. Jade was still panicking and there were no signs of her calming down anytime soon.

"You know what? Just forget everything, this is pointless."

"Jade stop no it's not-"

"Yes it is! Can't you see? Cat is perfect. She's beautiful, adorable, compassionate, and amazing. And I'm just this sick, twisted girl who's favorite thing to do is make fun of people and cut things up with scissors!" Jade says, self-hating herself.

"I wish I could just forget about this stupid crush but I-I can't. She makes me feel so…so..."

"So what?"

"So…happy. Like when I'm with her I feel safe and nervous but in a good way," Jade says. She was spilling her heart out and all her confessions were coming out. She couldn't keep all these bottled up inside her forever so she thought that it was time to finally open up and let go.

"Cat's sweet and so fragile. She needs someone who will be there for here and who will take care of her and that's not me," Jade says, with sorrow. She sits down on the king sixed bed and Tori carefully sits down next to her. She places her hand on her back and when Jade doesn't flinch or push her away, she starts to rub circles on her back.

"Jade I know this is really hard and scary for you. But you'll never know how Cat feels if you don't try," Tori says, trying to comfort the suffering girl. "You should just tell her that you love her."

"And how do I do that?"

"By telling her everything you just told me. Well, everything except the cutting things up with scissors and the whole 'I'm not good enough for Cat' thing because you are Jade. If you're good enough to be her best friend what makes you think that you're not good enough to be her girlfriend?" Tori explains and Jade's looks up at Tori with hope in her eyes.

"I-I don't know…it's just that were so different. I don't think Cat can handle me and honestly, I don't think I can handle her either…" Jade says, sounding unsure and her self-doubt was driving Tori insane.

"Really? I disagree because it looks like you two have been getting along rather nicely throughout this whole trip," Tori says and when Jade doesn't argue back, she continues her pep talk. "Just take her someplace, buy her something and tell her. And even if things go bad, which they won't, you'll be happy that you finally told her."

"Really? Do you really think that will work?" She asks.

"Yeah it worked for me. How do you think Andre and I got together?" Tori says and Jade's eyebrows rise in shock.

"I didn't even know you guys were together."

"We were going tell everyone after we got back home but I guess we can do it now," Tori says and she was genuinely shocked at the news but at the same time, it gave her hope. If Andre and Tori were able to become something more than best friends then maybe the same thing can happen for her and Cat.

"The sooner you tell Cat, the better. So just please tell her before it's too late," Tori pleads and Jade nods her head in determination.

She thought about it. She really did. She thought about all the pros and the cons. She thought about the consequences she would have to face if she told the truth. She thought about how things will never be the same if she told the truth. Her parents and everyone she knew would no doubt look at her differently but she wouldn't let that bother her that much. She didn't care about what other people thought about her. She only cared about Cat and in that moment she felt like she could risk everything for her. Including their friendship.

With that thought in mind, Jade shook her head and looked Tori in the with determination. "Okay. I don't have a plan now but I know that I'll think of something. Tomorrow I'll tell her."

"Good and if you need any more help then you can come to me. We are friends Jade."

"Yeah I don't know about that…," Jade jokes and she smirks when she sees Tori roll her eyes.

"Seriously? You still don't like me?"

"I'm kidding! You're honestly not that bad," Jade says. It wasn't meant to be a compliment but Tori toke it that way anyway.

"Thanks and you're not too scary after all. I'm afraid that Cat's made you soft," Tori jokes, knowing this will irk the other girl.

"You take that back or I'll kill you," Jade threatens but Tori just laughs in her face.

"Aww Jade West is soft and sweet. She's so submissive," Tori says pushing the envelope and Jade loses it.

"That's it!" She yells before pushing a pillow in Tori's face and tickling her which she knows Tori hates more than anything.

"Jade stop! It hurts!" Tori managed to say between pained laughter but Jade showed no signs of stopping.

"Not until you apologize!" Jade demands and she continues to torture the poor girl.

"Hey Jade I was wondering- Oh hey I'm sorry I thought you were alone Jade," Cat says, barging in on the two girls. Jade immediately pushes off of Tori and sits up on the bed with a small shade of red on her cheeks.

"Don't apologize, Tori was just leaving," Jade says, giving Tori a 'please leave' look on her face. She stands up quickly and walk towards the door.

"Yeah I was just leaving I'll talk to you later Cat and Jade, please think about what I said," Tori says, giving Jade a knowing look. Cat stands in the middle of the two girls with a confused look on her face and she feels like she's missing a huge piece in a puzzle.

"Right, I will and thank you," Jade says, with a genuine smile and Tori leaves the two girls alone, shutting the door behind her.

"What was that all about?" Cat asks, while taking a seat next to Jade on the bed.

"Oh nothing important…anyway what were you going to tell me when you came in?"

"Oh it's stupid It doesn't matter-"

"Yes it does, tell me

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner tomorrow? Tomorrow is our last day and I wanted to do something special," Cat says and just like magic an idea popped inside Jade's mind.

"That sounds nice but if you don't mind…I was hoping we could do something different," Jade says.

"Really like what?" Cat says, not sounding hurt but curious.

"Well it's a surprise but I promise you'll love it," Jade says, hoping that Cat would trust her with tomorrow's activities.

"Okay but can I have a hint?" Cat says.

"No that'll ruin the surprise."

"Please just one small hint?" Cat says, using her famous puppy dog eyes. Jade almost gave in but luckily she had strong willpower.

"Sorry no can do," she says and Cat gives up feeling defeated.

"Fine, I'll wait. But just know that I'm not happy," Cat says, with a pout and Jade just laughs at her childish tantrum

"You may be upset now but you'll be happy tomorrow. Trust me."

"Okay, I will. In the meantime, do you want to stay and watch movies with me? I heard Pride& Prejudice is coming on at eight. It's one of my favorites," Cat suggests and Jade wanted to desperately say yes but she couldn't.

"That sounds like a good idea and I wish I could but I-I uh…have to do something. Something important so I can't tonight."

"Well…can I come with you?"

"No!" She yells out all too quickly. She didn't mean to yell at the small girl but she needed to do this without any company.

"Sorry it's just that I need to do this alone but I promise when I get back we can watch whatever movie you want," Jade says and even though she was trying not show it, she could see the hurt expression on Cat's face.

"Oh okay, that's cool. I understand. Have fun," Cat says, sounding disappointed and hurt that Jade didn't want her company. They had been almost inseparable throughout the whole trip and now Jade wanted to switch things up apparently. It hurt Jade's heart to see Cat frown but she knew that in the end, she will be beyond happy with her surprise.

Jade gets up from the bed and puts on a black hoodie. She grabs her wallet and the key to her hotel room. She walks towards the door but before she leaves, she turns around and looks directly in Cat's brown eyes.

"Hey tell you what. I'll pick up some food and when I get back we can whatever movie you want. Sound good?" Jade suggested, trying to make for leaving her here all alone.

"Yeah sure that sounds like a plan," Cat says, with a small smile and Jade was happy that she wasn't too mad at her.

"Okay I'll see you later," Jade says, before walking out the door. Right when the door closes, she pulls out her cell and scrolls through her contacts before finding the right one. After the three rings, she finally hears a voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. I came up with a great idea on how I'm going to tell Cat but I'm going to need your help," Jade tells Tori.

"Can you tell me what the idea is first before I agree please?" She asks, and Jade rolls her eyes. She tells Tori the idea she had in her mind and she hoped that she could get some help.

"That sounds so awesome! Cat's going to love it! Who knew Jade West could be so romantic?" Tori jokes over the phone and Jade groans in annoyance.

"Look I don't have time for this. Are you going to help me or not?"

"You don't have to ask me again Jade. I'm in."

"Perfect. Meet me outside of the hotel in five," Jade says before, hanging up. She puts her phone back in her purse and makes her way down the main lobby to start Phase One of her master plan.


End file.
